Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by means of a flexible motion transmitting core element are frequently used in applications to control the movement of something from a remote location. In the automotive industry in particular, transmissions, ventilation systems, fuel systems, hood releases and the like are frequently actuated by a motion transmitting remote control assembly from a remote actuating location. Such motion transmitting remote control assemblies include a protective sheath-like conduit which slidably supports an internal moving core element. The conduit is often of the composite type having an inner tubular liner defining the internal boundaries of a core passage, at least one metallic supportive lay wire wrapped helically about the liner, and an outer cover disposed about the lay wire.
In the illustrative example of automatic transmissions for the automotive industry, one end of the core element is attached to the shift lever located inside the passenger compartment, whereas the other end of the core element is attached directly to the transmission. The conduit effectively routes the core element through the passenger compartment, through the firewall, and exteriorly to the transmission.
Due to unavoidable manufacturing and assembly variations, the remote control assembly must be adjustable along its length to properly attach between the shifter and the transmission without undue tension or lash. From one automobile to the next along the assembly line, the routed distance between the shifter and the transmission may vary as much as several millimeters. Therefore, the remote control assembly must be able to compensate for these variations in the routed distance. This can be accomplished by either adjusting the length of the core element or of the conduit. In situations where adjusting the length of the core element is preferred, such adjustment is typically provided by way of a length adjusting mechanism at one of the ends of the core element where it attaches to the shifter or the transmission. These length adjusting mechanisms must be compact, and also quickly and easily adjustable so as not to slow or fatigue the assembly line workers.
Such core element adjustment devices generally fall into one of two categories: those with and those without a biasing spring. Suppliers of remote control assemblies to the automotive industry must supply components both with and without biasing springs, depending upon the particular requirements of the automobile. Tooling costs to manufacture such length adjustment devices can be extremely expensive. According to the prior art, separate tooling is required to manufacture both spring biased and non-spring biased length adjustment devices.